1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot hand and a robot.
2. Related Art
A robot hand that can grasp an object using fingers has been known. The robot hand grasps the object by bending the fingers in joint parts. Note that “bending direction” here refers to a direction in which a finger is bent when a human grasps the object. In order to enable grasping of various objects in the robot hand, it is desired that the joints are adapted to move the fingers not only in the bending directions in the joint parts but also in the directions different from the bending directions.
Accordingly, a technology of forming a joint by combining a second joint shaft for moving the finger in the bending direction and a first joint shaft for rotating the finger together with the second joint shaft in the direction different from the bending direction has been proposed (Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2004-009281).
However, in the proposed technology, a main joint part is externally fitted on the first joint shaft fixed to the device main body side and a second joint movable part having an arc shape is rotatably and axially supported on the outer circumference of the main joint part. Further, the main joint part is swiveled around the first joint shaft using a first motor, and the second joint movable part is rotated using a linear step motor. Accordingly, there has been a problem that the structure of the joint parts becomes complex and the robot hand becomes larger.